Champion of Peace
by KID KUPO
Summary: It was time for the Summoners to truly test the Champions strength in battle. But what challenge have they not faced? They have taken up arms against each other and every beast that lay on the battlefield. So who do you call to face the Champions we all know and love? You call upon a Summoner from another world. DariusXOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Today was the day...I died...**_

_**I don't know how to feel about death. **_

_**Sadness deepens within me as I think about the many things I won't be able to do...**_

_**Graduate. Get married. Grow old. I think I will miss not living the most.**_

_**Worry constantly goes through my head about my loved ones though. What will they think? How will they react? **_

_**The most important question is...**_

_**Will I finally be able to see Heaven?**_

_**Today was the day...I died...**_

_**So why does it look like I took a wrong turn and went to Hell?**_

* * *

**SEVEN HOURS BEFORE...**

As the high councillor looked out towards the mountain view, a summoner walked in bowing respectfully before sitting down and awaiting the concerned word of her Elder.

"You wished to see me sir?" She spoke out, anxious and concerned about why it was of such importance for her to be in the Elder's presence.

"Yes...Yes I did..."

It was quiet once again as the young council member started getting nervous by the minute.

"Is it bad, sir?"

"Of course not. It's the best news I have received" He scolded.

"Yet you look troubled, sir..." The young girl flinched.

It took a while for the high councillor to reply to that. Yes, it was certainly the best thing he had discovered. But he was afraid of the consequences it would emit, if this rumour ever got out.

"What I say in this room, must stay in this room...Is that understood?" The high elder asked as he faced the young girl.

The young girl nodded quickly in hoping to avoid another scolding.

"I have evidence of a world not far from here. A living and breathing world like ours but devoid of all magic, conflict and war" The high elder spoke out.

The young summoner gaped at her elder. This was far from good news. It was another planet altogether!

"That's an amazing discovery, sir! But I am unworthy of this knowledge-

"Nonsense girl. I only told you because the rest of the council is against this"

"Against what, my lord?"

The high lord was once again in silence, planning on how he should say it.

"What do you think of the Champions we have here, girl?" He asked, completely ignoring her question.

"They are the best or the best my lord. The Institute of War is-"

"Yes I know, the best thing to happen to Runeterra..." He sighed, cutting her off.

"My lord, without this place, the whole world would be consumed by war by now. Millions would have perished if not for you!" She stated as if she was placing her elder on a pedestal.

"Yes I know, child. But that has not stopped the fighting has it?" He asked her.

"My lord?" She called out of concern.

"My dream was to create this Institute so that war between our neighbouring states can stop and we can finally live in peace. But all I did was give them an arena to cause them even more reason to create bloodshed. What's worse, they can't die here. Most Champions here don't see the Institute as an honoured fighting ritual, they see it as a blood sport" The old elder finally sat down and placed his hands on his head, tired and exhausted.

"My lord, I did not know..." She answered as she placed a hand on her elder's back as if to comfort him.

"So I am asking you child to please...help me..."

"Of course my lord! Whatever you wish" She said with pure confidence.

"In this new world, peace is mostly known throughout most of their land. If war were ever to commit, it would be far away from innocents. Even so, the people there often have gatherings to create an agreement between neighbouring countries to continue the peaceful way so that the next generation would not have to suffer." He explained to the young summoner.

"What an amazing world. It sounds like the total opposite from ours" She smiled as she tried her best to imagine it.

"Which is exactly my point...I need your help in finding a Champion that will represent the meaning of peace"

The young summoner stared in shock at her elder.

"You want me to teleport a Champion from the new world?" She asked with a shudder.

She was greeted by silence before finally obtaining an answer.

"Yes"

"I'm not ready! I can barely order anyone around in the rift, let alone summon a champion!" The young girl started freaking out as she started pacing in front of her elder. "No one ever listens to me! The other summoners think I'm a joke-"

"FAUNA!"

The young summoner stayed silent as the elder grabbed her hands and squeezed them gently.

"Please..." He begged one last time.

She sighed one last time before kneeling down in front of her elder.

"What do I need to do?"

"I just need you to summon the Champion, Fauna. Whoever they are, they must be of pure soul" He explained.

"Yes sir. When do we summon the new champion?" She asked.

"Tonight. The faster, the better" He ordered. "You will be the Champion's guide to this world. This will be your responsibility. If there are any problems, you invoke my name. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir" Fauna nodded.

"Very good" He nodded as he let go of her hands.

As the elder got up, it was a sign for Fauna to leave the room. She stopped before touching the door.

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

Silence followed before Fauna could ask her question.

"The world devoid of war. What's it called?" She asked.

The High Elder smiled before answering a single word...

"Earth"


	2. Chapter 2

"Where...am..?"

I stumbled out of my crystal shell as I fell towards the cold floor. I tried to find my surroundings, identify anything that was familiar. But it was too dark, she could find nothing but crystals of pink and blue glow in the darkness as they surrounded her.

"Hello...?" I call out. "Someone?"

I try to walk forward. But I somehow stop myself out of doubt. What lies beyond this darkness? And where would I go in the first place?

_The Peace Keeper..._

I yelp out in surprise.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I call.

_Peace...Keeper..._

"I need to know where I am! Please let me out" I plead.

_Peace Keeper...Peace Keeper..._

_ Peace Keeper...Peace Keeper..._

"LET ME OUT ALREADY!" I yell out in frustration. "I DON'T KNOW WHO THIS PEACE KEEPER IS!"

To be honest, I don't even know my own identity. My name is still a blur to me. What is my name? It's still here...in my head. I know it is.

_The Peace Keeper..._

Okay, it's certainly not _that_. You know it...I know you do.

_Yuel...Yuel..._

"Yuel?" I call out.

_Peace Keeper...Yuel..._

_Peace Keeper...Yuel_...

"Is that what you're telling me? Is that my name?" I ask out once more to the mysterious voice. "Is my name Yuel?"

_Yuel...The Peace Keeper...We have been waiting..._

_Let us rest...Help us Yuel...Free us..._

"What's wrong? Do you need help?" I ask as I look around frantically. "Tell me where you are! I can help you!"

_Free us...Yuel..._

"Wait!" I call out as I feel the spirit drifting further from me. "Don't go..."

I felt alone once more before a blinding light brightened the dark room. As I turned around, I am faced by a cloaked and small girl. With every step she took towards me, I took a hesitant step back.

"It's okay..." She cooed. "I won't hurt you..."

"Please...let me go home" I beg with a whisper.

She was about to answer me before she was interrupted by a loud and wise voice.

"Take her to her room, Fauna" A voice echoes as an old man entered and stood alongside the girl.

"But sir, she is disoriented, tired and obviously confused" She pointed out as she faced him. "She deserves an explanation"

"Fauna..."

"Please sir. Look at her, she is scared...Can you blame her?" She asked the old man.

The girl stared the old man down for what seemed like an eternity before he sighed in defeat.

"Very well. A quick tour and explanation. Then take her to her room. She must be prepared if she is to become a champion"

"And she will be. But patience is something this girl needs Elder, please" The young girl, Fauna I think, begged as she was defending me.

_Champion? Champion of what?_

"You are her summoner Fauna. It is up to you how to handle this situation" He croaked before taking his leave.

The young girl sighed as she looked back towards me.

"I'm sorry. The High Elder is somewhat strict, but that was him being nice believe it or not" She laughed awkwardly.

"Please...let me wake up..." I beg.

Her smile disappeared at the sight of my fear. Feeling confident, she stepped up and took a hold of my hand. I immediately shook her off and started backing up towards the door.

"I'm not going to hurt you" She scoffed.

"You don't know me!" I yell.

"Then let me Yuel!" She yelled back as she grabbed my hand again.

"How...how did...?"

"Please...take my hand. I'm not asking you to trust me. But what I can ask you to do is listen. Can you do that for me?" She asked, her eyes pleading for me to understand.

I lingered there for a moment as I stared at her small petite hand. For a child, her vocabulary skills were...impressive. I stared at her hand...a child's hand and wondered about the reasons why I should take her word for granted.

"I'm sorry...I..." I apologise as we still stood there.

"It's okay...I would act the same if a random stranger asked me to follow them" She assured me.

I sighed in defeat. What the hell? It's not like she's going to kill me. She's up to my hips for goodness sake's. I slowly took her hand and felt her slowly grip her small palm around mine.

"Thank you" She whispered as she lead me out of the mysterious room. "My name is Fauna Lore, by the way"

"Where are we?"

"This place is called the Institute of War. To prevent an all out war between our two main countries, The High Elder created this arena so that no innocents would be slaughtered. It has been the way of solving many conflicts now" She explained as we continued down the long hallway.

"No I mean, where _are _we?" I asked again.

"Oh right, this is Runeterra. Your home is called...Earth, right?" She asked.

I stopped in my tracks. Earth...Earth...

"I...I don't know Fauna" I stumble as I desperately try to remember. I gripped my head as a terrible and mind-blowing headache hits me.

"Shh, it's okay! We'll figure it out" She assured me softly as she grabbed both my hands to try and calm me down.

"Why am I even asking to go home anyway?" I freak out. "I don't even remember what _Home _is!"

"Yuel! Look at me!" Fauna scolded.

I stay silent as I look into the Child's eyes.

"You will be alright, okay? I am right here for you" She whispered.

"But...Home..." I whimper.

"We'll figure it out together" Fauna smiled. "I promise you that once you help us solve our problems, I will do everything in my power to get you home!"

"You swear?" I asked.

"By my life!" She swore with such confidence.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since then. I don't know who I was before I came to this weird place. But now I am known as Yuel, The Peace Keeper and the Champion of the Summoners. Some nights, I find it hard to sleep in this world. I remember one night, I had a vivid dream. I was in a kitchen laughing and singing with weird individuals. Their faces were blurred so I couldn't recognise them at all.

When I awoke, I immediately strolled towards Fauna's room seeking answers. She tells me that they are the answers to my life back on Earth. If I let these dreams in constantly, I might be able to finally figure out who I am.

The Institute is empty for now as the season had already concluded for the year. Many of the Champions had already escaped home to join their friends and families in celebration of the new year to come. The Elder thought this would be a great time to train and master my skills and techniques before the Current Champions all make their return. Fauna also seemed to agree.

The deal was simple. I help them in their fight to abolish war and they send me home. It's what I've always wanted, right?


	3. Chapter 3

It was a tough session today. After leaving the training arena, I made my way towards the great hall. I was too tired to eat and too lazy to slump back to my room. I was so overwhelmingly exhausted that all I wanted to do was just sit down and reflect on what I know, hoping it would help me doze off. As I made my way inside the giant and empty room, I found my usual bar stool and sat down. I leaned my head forward on the nice, cool bench and urged my body to relax.

_So, I know my name is Yuel._

_I come from Earth._

_I was summoned as a champion to represent the Summoners and their plea for peace._

_I don't know who I-_

"Good evening Yuel" I heard Daveth smile as he placed a drink in front of me.

"Leave me alone, I'm too tired for your games Daveth" I moan as my face still lies still on the cold bench.

"Gosh, no need to be stingy about it. You could've said something nice even in your slumped form" He pouted as he cleaned a glass and placed it away.

I sigh deeply as I look up from my comfortable spot and stare at his irritating smile with murder intentions clear within my eyes.

"Hello Daveth..." I say with a fake smile plastered on my face. "How do you wish to have your ass kicked today? Literally or metaphorically?"

"Such big words from a girl like you-

"I'm nineteen, idiot..."

"My mistake, _Woman_like you..."

I rolled my eyes as I place my head back down.

"If anything I would like my ass handed to me on a silver platter" He chuckled as he placed something on the bench. "Because you obviously dig that"

"If only Daveth...If only..." I sigh as I smelled my foul dinner placed next to me.

He started laughing louder. Ever since I've been here, Daveth has been assigned to feed me, and look out for me (which is pretty much another excuse for Fauna to keep an eye on me...).

"C'mon, you have to eat. Champions have to keep eating daily if they wish to stand a chance to fight in the fields" He scolded with a joking tone.

"Is that before or after they eat their meals?" I ask, as I question the gloop set in front of me.

"Well, now you're just being rude..." He pouted once again.

As much as I hated to admit it, Daveth was really keeping me sane. No matter how annoying his jokes got, I also seemed to have a giant smile plastered on my face. Daveth came from Bilgewater, an island away from Runeterra apparently. As soon as he got the job, he left the poor island so he could start sending money to his family who still live there.

_"One day, I want them to live near here, safe and protected. The one thing I miss the most is my mama's recipes. My cooking's okay and all. But nothing beats your mama's love in a pot"_

I remember him smiling at me so gently that I really admired what he was trying to do. Then I realized something, The Institute saved him as it did me. He was able to get a job and start making actual money without having to go to extremes.

_"Life in Bilgewater was tough. It was survival of the fittest out there. If you couldn't eat, you stole food. If you had no money, you sell off priceless items so that your family can stay safe for the night. It sure was tough. I still feel guilty leaving though. But I know I'm doing better here and they know that...I hope"_

It was touching and a little heartbreaking. So why was I complaining about my lost memory when this man obviously has it more rough than me? I can be so stupid sometimes.

"I'm sorry...It's just that..."

"Just what?" He complained with his hands on his hips.

"You use way too much salt" I ick as I push the plate away.

"This ain't a gourmet kitchen you know" He told me with an eyebrow raised.

"Really? My mistake. Must have turned the wrong corner" I giggle.

"You know there are monsters in the bubbling bog that would beg for this food" He pointed out as he took a bite.

"The stuff they crap out don't count..." I laughed.

"Fine, that's it. _You_cook then" He stuck his tongue out as he chucked the plate away. "And _I'll_judge your crappy cooking"

"The plate you threw pretty much defined _your_ crappy cooking, Daveth" I smile.

"You sure can talk" He smiled with his game face on. "But can you walk the walk, little girl?"

_Little_and _Girl_in the same sentence. Oh, it's on now.

"I will make you eat your words Daveth...literally" I smile as I take an apron off a hook.

"Well..." He stuttered, trying to find good comeback. "Hurry up and cook!"

"Before or after you make a comeback?" I asked as I entered the kitchen.

"Screw you Yuel" He yelled after me.

I laughed as I looked through the many ingredients on the many -dangerously un-balanced- shelves. God, I know he has to cook for all the champions. But damn, do all of them need a _specific_meal to get through the day?

As I wander around the kitchen looking for a recipe or something to cook with, a memory suddenly flashed before me.

_"Mom, I keep burning it!"_

_"Keep at it baby. You'll get it. Practice makes perfect"_

_"Well it sure doesn't_**_smell_******_perfect"_

_"If you're unsure, stick to the basics of cooking baby. Basic is boring but, it sure tastes damn good"_

Basic. Something easy, huh? So I had a mother. Who obviously taught me how to cook?

As I looked around, I found fresh eggs sitting in a basket. Hesitantly, I picked it up and placed it on the main kitchen bench. Letting my hands guide me, I picked up a clean bowl and a -obviously broken- fork. After breaking eggs into the bowl, I started to whisk away.

I was surprised how my body was reacting to what I was making with no help from memory. I felt like I had done this before. I suddenly went into the freezer and got -what looked like- butter.

Placing a pan on a hot stove, I let the butter melt away. As this happened, I placed the egg mix into the pan and left it to cook. I started snooping around the kitchen some more as my hands uncovered hidden piles of ham and cheese. Taking a few slices and breaking them down, I placed them in the pan to cook.

I took a sniff of the delicacy I was making. I felt my taste buds water with desire. God, I am too good!

As the mix started finishing, I flipped half of the egg over the contents I placed inside. Cooking both sides of the dish perfectly, I placed it on a plate and finished off with nice basil on top.

_Basic, huh?_

_"...but it sure tastes damn good"_

It smelled fresh. I can instantly smell out the cooked ham and melted cheese within this delicacy. I grabbed the plate and walked out with a smile. Daveth looked amused as he stared at my dish. He scoffed as he took the fork.

"Just because it smells good, doesn't mean it'll taste good" He pointed out as he took his first bite.

Five minutes later and the dish I had created was suddenly gone. A very satisfied and happy Daveth was smiling as he swallowed his last bite.

"That was amazing!" He smiled as he clapped with such praise. "What is this amazing thing called? It's like egg with cheese...and ham!"

I smiled at how delighted he was at my cooking. But then again even I didn't know what the delicacy was called.

"Omelette" I say without hesitation.

I was surprised at how fast I answered that question. Then maybe I had cooked this before. Was it instinct?

"And _you _let _me _cook? You're cruel Yuel" He then stopped himself as he figured out my new nickname. "Cruel Yuel! HA! HA! That suits you so much!"

I fumed. That was even worse than _little girl_.

"Just be lucky that _Cruel Yuel _didn't poison your food, Daveth…" I warn as I poke him with a wooden spoon.

"So it was instinct then? You've obviously done this before"

"I guess so. When I was trying to find some ingredients, I suddenly let my hands guide me" I smiled. "It felt good"

"Yuel?"

I turn towards the entrance to see Fauna walk up to me. She took a sniff of what was an omelette, as she reached me.

"You've been summoned to see the Elder" She told me as she climbed up the bar stool.

"Oh? Okay then. Are you coming?" I ask as I wait to follow her.

She shook her head as she started to explain.

"Sorry, it's between you two. Must be important" She smiled.

_Yeah…But how important?_

"Any luck on memories?" Fauna asked to change the subject.

"You can't smell it? Cruel Yuel here is a mighty fine chef!" Daveth praised me with that stupid nickname.

"Cooking one dish doesn't define me as a chef" I object.

"Honey, men would gladly give up their wives if they smelled your cooking" Daveth joked.

"Wow! That smell was you cooking? I could hear some of the other summoner's stomachs growling because of that" Fauna stared at me with shock. "You are so cooking for me next time!"

"Well, as much as I want to, I've got to go see the old man…" I chuckled.

"You mean **_this _**old man?"

We all screamed in fright as we stare at the elder sitting at a barstool as if he wasn't there in the first place.

"I thought we were going to talk, elder?"

"We were, but I smelled something very divine travel from the hall. Was that you cooking?" The Elder asked.

"Well, it certainly wasn't Daveth's…" Fauna whispered.

Daveth tried to reach out for the small child, but she managed to dodge him before sitting upon my lap.

"Scaredy cat" He mocked as Fauna poked her tongue at him.

"I wish to have whatever you cooked up just then"

"An omelette?"

"Whatever the damn thing, just cook away. And then we can talk"

I shook my head.

"Nope" I object as I look away from him. "Don't feel like it…"

The Elder sighed deeply.

"What do you wish of me to do, Yuel?" He asks wearily as he rubs his eyes in irritation.

"Here's the deal. I want a huge room. I cook for you and you give me better sleeping quarters…" I smile as I folded my arms. "Preferably…one with a view…"

"Very well. We have a deal…" He agreed completely.

"Thank you, after you and Fauna eat…

I hear a small _Yay! _In the background as I continue talking.

"…We will talk" I smiled widely as I zoomed off towards the kitchen.


End file.
